Mirakuløs Ladybug - Nye Vinger
by DEMONICANGEL57
Summary: Adrien og Marinette er de eneste superheltene Paris har, som Cat Noir og Ladybug, og ingen veit hvem de er. Men med en ny klassekamerat (som Adrien kjenner) er det mer enn bare en ting som blir avslørt og forandret ...


Kapittel 1:

_I en heis i Paris …_

Cat Noir sukket. Verken han eller hans elskede Ladybug hadde planlagt dette da de entret heisen for en stund siden. De hadde ikke planlagt at heisen skulle stoppe mellom to etasjer, eller at luka i taket skulle forsvinne.

Og, han tittet bor på deres medpassasjer, det hadde vel ikke Marie heller.

Ladybug la merke til at Cat Noir kikka bort på Sam. Hun lurte på om han hadde like dårlig samvittighet for å ha dratt henne med i denne suppa som hun hadde. De hadde vært her i denne heisen en stund, og ikke funnet en eneste vei ut. Og, for å gjøre ting verre, hadde hun vært Ladybug så lenge nå, at hun snart ville bli Marinette igjen. Det som verre var, var at Sam ennå ikke hadde blitt bedre av hva enn det var som gjorde henne svakelig.

Alt hadde begynt for seks måneder siden ...

* * *

_Skolen til Adrian og Marinette_

-Elever! Kontaktlæreren fikk oppmerksomheten til klassen hennes. Jeg vil introdusere dere for deres nye klassekamerat, Marie Anne Samantha Jones.

Hun henviste til jenta som stod ved siden av henne. Det var en muskuløs, men ikke med bulende muskler, blond jente med brune, nesten svarte øyne. Hun stod rett opp og ned, men avslappet, som om hun red mye. Hun hadde to forskjellige øredobber; den ene var en katt, og den andre var en marihøne. De var, i likhet med t-skjorten hennes, blå. Buksene hennes var mørkebrune. En underlig kombinasjon, men den så ut til å funke for henne. Hun drev hele tiden og rykket med hodet, sikkert for å få vekk de lange hårstråene som hele tiden falt foran ansiktet hennes.

På lærerens oppfordring tok hun ordet.

-Hei, jeg er som sagt Marie Ann Samantha Jones, men bare kall meg Marie eller Sam. Jeg kommer fra New Orleans, og jeg er halvt amerikansk, halvt fransk. Jeg kommer til å gå her minst ett år, etter det får vi se. Jeg er interessert i tegneserier, fotografering og dansing.

Etter å ha introdusert seg selv, satte Sam seg ned på øverste benkerad, ved siden av Nathaniel. Han smilte sjenert til henne.

* * *

Etter timen, da alle var samlet i skolegården, ble Sam utspurt av sine nye klassekamerater.

-Så hvor kjøpte du klærne dine? Det var Chloé.

-Å, jeg kjøpte dem i denne søte, lille bruktbutikken like ved der jeg bodde. Svarte Sam smilende.

-Hva?! Utbrøt Chloé forskrekket.

-Ja, jeg hadde ikke lyst til å gå så langt for å få tak i klær. Svarte Sam som misforsto.

Da det ringte inn igjen, hadde Sams nye medelever funnet ut at hun ikke var opptatt av mote, faren hennes jobbet som IT-tekniker, moren som journalist, hun hadde ingen kjæreste, og hun bodde sammen med en venn og hans far mens hun var her i Paris. Og at grunnen til at hun var her i Frankrike var for helsemessige grunner.

Hadde det ikke vært for at Sam også ville vite litt om sine nye klassekamerater, og at klokka ringte inn, hadde de funnet ut mer.

-Det er sikkert en hun er forelsket i, sa Aliya skråsikkert til Marinette om gutten som Sam sa hun bodde hos.

-Tror du det?

-Du hørte hvordan hun snakket om foreldrene sine. De ville sikkert latt henne bo hos hvem enn hun ville bo hos. For ikke å snakke om at hun helt sikkert har andre valgmuligheter.

-Hva mener du?

-Det var noe hun sa om moren hennes som får meg til å tro at hun, moren ikke er enebarn.

-Hmmm. Så du hvordan Chloé stirret på henne da hun sa at hun hadde kjøpt klærne i en bruktbutikk? Jeg trodde hun kom til å eksplodere!

Aliya og Marinette måtte fnise da de gikk inn i klasserommet igjen.

* * *

Marinette tenkte fortsatt på den nye eleven da hun senere jobbet i foreldrenes bakeri.

Det var ikke klærne hennes hun først og fremst tenkte på, selv om hun, som en framtidig designer, hadde sett på og vurdert dem som en underlig og krasjende kombinasjon, men som allikevel passet på Sam.

Nei, det var øredobbene hennes Marinette tenkte mest på. En marihøne og en katt. Kunne de ...

-Unnskyld, men hva koster de croissantene med sjokolade, og pain au chocolat? Sa en stemme med en amerikansk aksent Marinette lett kjente igjen.

Hun tittet opp og bort til disken. Og sannelig, der sto den nye jenta. Sam. Som om hun merket at noen så på henne, snudde Sam seg, og så rett på Marinette.

-Hei, det er Marinette du heter ikke sant? Jobber du her? Så heldig!

Hvis Marinette hadde fått tenkt seg om ville hun ha lurt på hvordan Sam kunne vite navnet hennes. Hun hadde jo ikke presentert seg i det hele tatt på skolen i dag, og hun var nesten sikker på at Chloé ikke hadde nevnt henne, men hun festet seg bare ved at Sam syntes hun var heldig som jobbet i et bakeri. Nok et bevis på at hun ikke var snobbete, og dermed kunne bli en god venn. Dessuten, så måtte det være vanskelig å flytte til et nytt land, for å ikke snakke om et nytt kontinent, når du nesten ikke kjente noen der. Så hun rakte ut hånda.

-Ja, eh, hei, foreldrene mine eier faktisk stedet.

Det var da merkelig. Med mindre hun snakket til Adrien. Tanken på Adrien fikk henne til å sukke, og hadde ikke Tikki bitt henne, hadde hun gatt glipp av det neste Sam sa.

-Du må være den heldigste jenta i verden. Og kanskje du kan hjelpe meg?

-Takk. Og jeg vil anbefale croissantene. De er nybakte.

-Det var egentlig prisen jeg var mest nysgjerrig på. Du skjønner, i dag er jeg på budsjett. Ellers ville jeg tatt så mange jeg kunne bære.

Jentene snakket fram og tilbake før Sam bestemte seg for croissantene som Marinette hadde anbefalt.

Sam kom tilbake neste dag, for, som hun selv sa, «hun var bare nødt til å prøve pain au chocolat også». Da hun var på vei for å gå ut, la de merke til at det begynte å regne.

-Åh, fillern. Utbrøt hun.

-Er det ingen som kan komme og hente deg? Spurte Marinette medfølende.

-Nei, ikke akkurat nå. Tilsto Sam.

-Hadde det ikke vært for at moren min er ute med paraplyen, så skulle jeg latt deg bruke den.

-Takk for tilbudet. Er det greit om jeg spiser her inne i butikken mens jeg venter på at regnet skal ta slutt?

-Jeg har en bedre idé.

* * *

-Wow. For et koselig og søtt rom.

-Dette er rommet mitt. Sa Marinette stolt.

-Stilig! Er disse tegningene dine også?

-Ja. Jeg ønsker å bli designer når jeg blir stor …

Resten av det Marinette skulle si forsvant da hun fikk øye på en akuma.

-Jeg går og lager noe vi kan spise. Bare bli her så lenge. Jeg skal prøve å ikke bli så lenge. Bli her! Ropte hun mens hun løp ned til kjøkkenet.

Heldigvis var det ikke noen der nå. Hun sendte en kjapp tekstmelding til begge foreldrene om at hun var i god behold og trygg. Deretter fløy Tikki ut av vesken hennes, og hun forvandlet seg til Ladybug.

* * *

-Ah! Min elskede Ladybug! Så fantastisk å se deg min skjønne. Jeg gleder meg til din assistanse mot denne katta-strofen.

-Cat Noir! Blir du aldri lei av de katt relaterte vitsene dine? Og hvis noen er assistenten til noen, så er det deg til meg.

Et høyt krasj stoppet dem fra å småerte hverandre.

De satte i gang. De hoppet og unngikk å bli truffet av Akuma'n. Ladybug brukte Lykketing, Cat Noir brukte Katalyse, og til slutt brukte Ladybug Mirakuløs Ladybug.

* * *

Det hadde sluttet å regne da Ladybug kom tilbake, og forvandlet seg tilbake til Marinette igjen. Hun håpet at Sam ikke hadde blitt mistenksom. Like før hun gikk opp trappa, syntes hun at hun hørte en lyd, men det var nok bare noe hun innbilte seg.

Da hun kom opp, så hun Sam stå ved vinduet. Hadde hun sett henne komme flyvende, eller hoppende?

-Hei, Sam sa da hun så henne. Jeg så Ladybug komme denne veien. Så du henne?

-Kjenner du til Ladybug?

-Ja, kameraten min fortalte meg om henne, og Cat Noir.

-Gjorde han det? Svarte Marinette dumt.

-Ja, men selv om han ikke hadde gjort det, så har vi amerikanere hørt om dem i USA.

-Har dere det?

-Ja, de er veldig populære over der, de har til og med egne fanklubber, men jeg tror ikke at noen vet at Ladybug er deg.

-Sier du det … Hva?!

Marinette så sjokkert på henne, og prøvde å protestere. Det som kom ut av munnen, hørtes mer ut som noe hun ville sagt på sitt mest sjenerte til Adrien.

-Du kan så klart nekte for det, men jeg så deg de-transformere nå nettopp. Og jeg bare lurte på; hva er den tingen som gir deg krefter, eller hva den nå gjør?

-Hei! Tikki var fornærmet nok til å komme ut av lomma til Marinette. Jeg er ikke en ting, jeg er en kwami!

-Tikki! Marinette var forferdet. Nå beviser du jo bare … Hun så på Sam. Har du tenkt å si det til noen?

-Nei! Sam så himmelfallen ut. Så klart ikke! Så forsto hun. Nei, hemmeligheten din er trygg hos meg.

* * *

**Merknader fra forfatter:**

**Denne historien virker kanskje ikke så veldig bra, men den blir bedre. Forhåpentligvis ...**

**Mirakuløs: Ladybug tilhører ikke meg, og alle rettigheter går til Thomas Astruc (skaper), Zagtoon og Method Animation (de franske studioer), De Agostini (det italienske studioet), Toei Animation (det japanske studioet), osv. (Jeg har sikkert glemt noen, og det beklager jeg)**

**Bortsett fra det er det ikke mer å si enn at jeg har siden jeg begynte å tenke på å skrive fanfiction, hatt lyst til å skrive en på norsk.**


End file.
